


summer sunshine

by mixians



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zhou mi plans the perfect summer day, and kyuhyun is... difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> for sammy ♥

The sun is shining bright when Kyuhyun wakes. A light breeze floats through the window, and when he cracks his eyes open wide enough, he sees that there isn’t a cloud in the sky; it’s a perfect summer day. And despite all that, he _really_ doesn’t want to get up.

“Kui Xian!” Zhou Mi chirps from somewhere above him, just as happily as the birds outside. “Get up! We’re going to the beach.”

Kyuhyun rolls over and buries his head underneath his pillow. “Let me sleep,” he mumbles into the mattress.

“But Kui Xian,” Kyuhyun can almost _hear_ the pout in Zhou Mi’s voice, “today’s our first full day off in weeks.”

“All the more reason to sleep in,” Kyuhyun says, pulling his blankets tighter up around him.

The next thing he knows, both his blanket and pillow are gone, and so is all of the nice, comfortable warmth. “Why are you doing this to me,” he moans, and turns back over to glare at Zhou Mi, but when he opens his eyes the sun is so blindingly bright that he shoves his face into the sheets again.

“Oh, come on, Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi says, tugging him off the bed, “it’ll be fun! I have the whole day planned out!”

“Do we have to,” Kyuhyun says, but he staggers to his feet anyways. Zhou Mi nudges him towards the bathroom.

“Wash your face and get dressed,” he says as he leaves the room. “We’re going to brunch!”

“Who even goes out for brunch anymore?” Kyuhyun mumbles when he’s sitting in the passenger seat of Zhou Mi’s car five minutes later, dressed but far from fully awake.

Zhou Mi laughs. “Stop grumbling just because you’re tired. Just let yourself enjoy it! It’s not every day the weather is so nice during the summer. Especially in China. Besides, the place we’re going is really nice! You’ll like it, I promise.”

The tiny restaurant they arrive at twenty minutes later is really nice. No fans have followed them there, thankfully, so it’s relatively quiet when they enter; the restaurant itself is uncrowded and when Kyuhyun smells what’s coming from the kitchen, he knows exactly why Zhou Mi picked this place to come. Zhou Mi greets the staff like old friends (for all Kyuhyun knows, they could be, though—Zhou Mi seems to know everyone around here) and starts ordering before they’re even seated, speaking so quickly that Kyuhyun doesn’t catch a word of what he’s saying.

They lapse into a comfortable silence once their waitress has left. (Mostly, it’s just Kyuhyun drifting off again and Zhou Mi watching him rather fondly. It’s nice.)

Kyuhyun forces himself to wake up when the waitress returns, bringing rice and stinky tofu and duck meat and something else he can’t recognize. “This is soy milk,” Zhou Mi says, pointing to the medium-sized bowl in the middle of the table, “and this...” He frowns, face scrunching up a little in thought, and stares at the plate by the bowl of soy milk hard. What’s on it looks kind of like long strips of deep-fried bread, long and thin and golden-brown in color; Kyuhyun can see the glisten of oil on them.

“They’re kind of like, um,” Zhou Mi starts, and then stops and frowns again. The look on his face is kind of endearing. “Fried dough?” he tries.

“That sounds incredibly unhealthy,” Kyuhyun tells him.

Zhou Mi scoffs. “Like you’ve ever cared about that.”

“Maybe I care _now_ ,” Kyuhyun retorts, just to be difficult. “I’ve gained weight, you know. No thanks to you.”

“You exercise no restraint when it comes to food,” Zhou Mi says, a little exasperatedly. “Why start now?”

Kyuhyun shrugs. “Better late than never.”

“Just try it,” Zhou Mi urges, after a pause. “It’s good!”

And when he does give it a try, he admits, a bit grudgingly, “It’s... good.”

Zhou Mi beams (and Kyuhyun can see the smug _I told you so_ in his eyes) and spoons more soy milk into his bowl.

 

\---

 

They’re on the road again later on, considerably happier now; Kyuhyun naps a little in the car, but it’s starting to get warmer and the sticky heat is more than uncomfortable. Maybe today hasn’t been too bad so far, but Kyuhyun wants nothing more than to go back to the dorms. At least there’s air conditioning there, unlike here in their manager’s car. Maybe they should’ve borrowed from Siwon, instead.

Kyuhyun doesn’t realize where they’re going until they’re parked and he opens his eyes again to see an endless expanse of blue. And then the irritatingly-colorful umbrellas, the people laid out on their equally-bright towels all over the place, and the children splashing about in the water, or rolling around in the sand. Oh, _perfect_.

“This was my favorite place to come when I visited here,” Zhou Mi says excitedly, pulling a very reluctant Kyuhyun out of the car. “Isn’t it pretty? Don’t worry, we’re not staying here. There’s a spot not too far from here that I found last time I came. We’ll have to walk for a while, but it’s very isolated and peaceful, and the view is a lot nicer, too! You’ll like it, I promise.”

“Did you say we’ll have to walk?”

Zhou Mi sighs.

Twenty minutes later, they’re still walking. There’s seawater and sand in Kyuhyun’s shoes, because it’s high tide and the bigger waves lap at their ankles and soak Kyuhyun’s shoes and socks. (Zhou Mi took his own shoes off before they even left the car. When Kyuhyun complains about his shoes, all Zhou Mi says is “Maybe you should’ve listened to me when I told you to take them off.” Kyuhyun tries to kick some sand at him, but loses his balance instead and falls into the wet sand. Zhou Mi laughs.)

“Are you sure we’re not lost?” Kyuhyun says after another five minutes. “I think we’ve been walking too long.”

“Be patient,” Zhou Mi chides, and it isn’t long before they both find it, what looks to be a small beach of their own. It’s completely silent but for their footsteps and the crash of waves, and it’s partly shaded by the rocky cliffs it’s surrounded by; the sand is pristine, and the water here is clearer than the water near where they’d parked. Zhou Mi beams at the general area, while Kyuhyun pulls his shoes off and collapses onto the sand. His eyelids are already feeling heavy.

“Come _on_ , Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi huffs, prodding at his side with one foot. “This isn’t the time to be falling asleep! We’re at the _beach_. We’re supposed to have fun, aren’t we?”

“Mmhpnfh,” Kyuhyun mumbles into the sand. It’s not very nice, having sand in your mouth, he realizes. But he manages to fall asleep like that anyways, as Zhou Mi sighs and mutters to himself in Chinese. He sounds disappointed.

 

\---

 

The moon is shining bright when Kyuhyun wakes. He’s laid out on a towel, and the night air is comfortably warm; it takes him a moment to remember where he is, and— _oh_. He’s been asleep for hours. And Zhou Mi... What about Zhou Mi? Kyuhyun rubs his eyes and sits up, and the first thing he notices is that it’s not as dark as he expected it to be. There’s a small campfire several feet away from him, and sitting by it, watching him, is Zhou Mi. When Kyuhyun opens his mouth to speak, Zhou Mi turns his head away. Kyuhyun isn’t sure what he meant to say in the first place.

It’s quiet, but for the crackle of the fire and the soft sound of waves crashing onto rocks and a cricket’s chirp, somewhere. Kyuhyun breaks the silence. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” There’s no easy smile on Zhou Mi’s face when he speaks, no light note in his voice; he keeps staring almost sullenly into the fire as Kyuhyun takes a seat next to him in the sand, doesn’t even look over at him—this time, Kyuhyun’s really messed it up.

“No, it’s not,” Kyuhyun says. Zhou Mi turns and stares at him, surprised. “You planned the perfect day for us and I ruined it because I was being selfish and inconsiderate and stupid, and—” Kyuhyun’s never been all that good at expressing himself. He takes a breath. “And I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Zhou Mi’s eyes soften a little, but he stays silent.

“I’ll make it up to you somehow, I swear. Really—I’m really sorry,” Kyuhyun tries again, and after a few moments a little smile breaks out on Zhou Mi’s face. (He never really can stay upset at Kyuhyun for too long; it’s not in his nature.)

“It’s okay, Kui Xian,” he says, sighing a little in resignation and wrapping an arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders. “There’s still one more thing we can do, anyways.”

Before Kyuhyun can ask what it is, Zhou Mi stands up and pulls Kyuhyun with him, to a spot out from under the rocks, and lays down, looking up at the sky. Kyuhyun does the same. “We can count the stars!”

“And what’s the point in that?” Kyuhyun turns his head to look at him; the fire somewhere behind them flickers, casting shadows on Zhou Mi’s face, and Kyuhyun can’t help but think that he looks beautiful.

Zhou Mi beams up at the sky. “It’s endless! Just like our love,” he coos.

“You are the _worst_ , oh my god,” Kyuhyun laughs, shoving at Zhou Mi’s shoulder. And as Zhou Mi laughs, too, exclaiming something about _him_ being the worst for sleeping for half of the day, Kyuhyun thinks that maybe it hasn’t been the perfect summer day, but it’s definitely close enough.


End file.
